Roxy
Roxy the Precious Prism/Priceless Prism is an ultra-rare Moshling in the Secrets set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. Roxy is a Rox that is so fragile and priceless they are afraid to touch anything in fear they will shatter. Roxy was first featured in The Daily Growl on November 15, 2010. Combination Biography Deep beneath the Twinkly-Dink mines of Kaleido Island lies a rich seam of powerful Rox. But Precious Prisms don't hang out down there. It's far too obvious! Plus they might bump into ol' Buster diggin' for sparkly stuff. These secret Moshlings are so priceless they're scared to lay a finger on anything (including themselves!) in case they leave smudges. That's why they wear silly white gloves 24/7. But so would you, if you were made of 100% pure Rox. The only way to catch 'em is to get diggin'. Handle with care; they often shatter into squillions of pieces. Zzing! Mini Bio Deep beneath the Twinkly-Dink mines lays a rich seam of Rox. But Precious Prisms don't hang out there. It's too obvious! These super Ultra Rare Moshlings are so priceless they're scared to lay a finger on anything (including themselves!) in case they leave smudges, hence the silly white gloves. Crazier still, they often shatter into squillions of pieces. Handle with care! Character Encyclopedia Main Precious Prisms like Roxy are priceless gems and secretive souls. They are very particular, and wear white gloves, so they don't mark or smudge anything - especially their own very valuable selves! Prisms are extremely fussy, which makes sense when you realise that they could shatter into tiny pieces at any moment! Squeaky clean ''' These delightfully delicate gems love lounging in luxurious vinegar baths and buffing themselves on polishing machines until they gleam. They absolutely loathe shiny-object-stealing magpies, and spotting fuzzy fingerprints on anything, however faint! '''Great getaway Prisms may be more than a little bit brittle, but they are very quick on their dainty feet. When chased by enthusiastic Moshling Collector Buster Bumblechops, Roxy can easily give him a run for his money! Data File Moshling type: Secrets Species: Precious Prism Habitat: Top Secret Secret friend: Blingo Notes * Shiny, spotless surface. * Fragile face: DO NOT TOUCH! * Pristine clean white gloves worn for protection The Official Collectable Figures Guide There's a reason these Moshlings are ultra-rare - no one knows where they come from! Some used to think that Precious Prisms came from the Twinkly-Dink mines but that was just a rumour. These secretive gems aren't seen that much, as they hide away, afraid of getting smudges on their beautiful, shiny facets. They're so scared of this, in fact, they even wear gloves themselves! But there's a good reason for their fears: they are so fragile they can easily shatter into sparkly little pieces! Habitat I once spotted a Precious Prism during the Great Rox Rush of Eleventy Seven, but I can't remember where. Traits Personality Priceless, fastidious, fragile. Likes Vinegar baths and buffing machines. Dislikes Magpies and fingerprints. Trivia *In Zack Binspin's song, Moptop Tweenybop (My Hair's Too Long), Roxy can be seen dancing alongside Gabby and Penny near the end. *Before the release of Series 2, Roxy's figure could only be obtained with the Moshling Treehouse. *Roxy's Radiant Rose's seed code is: HOBBIDIDANCE. *Roxy was the first coded Moshling to be released in the zoo. **In addition, Roxy was the first Moshling to be released on their own, without the other three Secrets Moshlings, rather than having an entire set released at once. Gallery In-Game Roxy1.png Roxy2.png Roxy3.png Roxy4.png Roxy5.png Roxy6.png Roxy7.png Roxy8.png Roxy9.png Figures Roxy figure normal.jpg Roxy figure glitter green.png Roxy figure gold.png Roxy figure glitter yellow.png Roxy circus figure normal.png Roxy circus figure gold.png Roxy figure sonic orange.png Roxy figure shocking pink.png Roxy figure treehouse.png Roxy figure rox blue.png Roxy figure rox green.png Roxy figure rox yellow.png Roxy figure rox pink.png Roxy figure safari.png|Moshlings Gone Wild Bip figure Roxy.jpg|Bip Holland BV Collector card s2 roxy.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus roxy.png Roxy figure micro.png Cards TC Roxy series 1.png TC Roxy series 2.png TC Roxy series 3.png TC Roxy series 4.png TC Roxy series 5.png Toys Roxy plush carte blanche.png Roxy plush vivid.jpg Roxy Toy 1.jpg Roxy Toy 2.jpg Roxy mega head.jpg Other ROXY.png JellyChatMoshling31.png Roxy Argos.jpg Roxy Circus Art.png|Circus Art Roxy backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy Roxys Crystal Grotto.jpg RoxyMuddy.png RIY Roxy and the Great Escape.png Top trump green Roxy.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Roxy Rose.jpg|Attracting Roxy with Radiant Roxy Rose Category:Moshlings Category:Secrets Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Code Moshlings